Rain of Snow
by aia masanina
Summary: Ada kesalahan yang tak termaafkan seberapa besar pun Kaito menyesalinya. Dan ia bersumpah akan mencarinya, mencari wanita yang pernah ia lukai hatinya, tak peduli ia harus terperangkap selamanya dalam dunia yang bersalju. [KaiMei] [Marriage Life]


Sebuah pemandangan asing bagi lelaki itu terhampar di depan mata.

Langit berwarna gelap. Tidak biru, namun tidak juga hitam. Tak jelas siang atau malam, tidak ada matahari, namun tidak juga ada bintang. Hanya ada putih di sana, putih dan putih. Baik di tanah, atapun di batuan-batuan besar dan tinggi serta gunung es yang tak begitu jauh letaknya.

Butiran salju pun sedari tadi tak berhenti turun dari langit.

Kaito terpaku, menatap semua pemandangan asing itu di depan matanya. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari orang lain yang mungkin berada di sana, namun nihil. Butiran-butiran salju jatuh di atas kedua telapak tangannya yang terbuka. Melihat itu, Kaito tak mampu berkata-kata. Butiran salju yang mencair meresap masuk ke telapak tangannya yang tidak memakai sarung tangan, menciptakan sensasi dingin yang membuat tangannya ngilu untuk sesaat.

Oh, jangankan tidak memakai sarung tangan, Kaito bahkan tidak memakai syal.

Dan ia juga baru menyadari, bahwa ia sama sekali tak mengenakan pakaian musim dingin.

Hanya sehelai kemeja biru dan celana katun hitam serta sepatu pantofel, tak luput pula rompi putih dan dasi. Tanpa mantel, ataupun pakaian berlapis-lapis. Namun ia tak merasa kedinginan, entah mengapa. Mungkin karena kesukaannya terhadap kue dingin membuatnya kebal akan sensasi itu.

Masih diliputi keheranan, ia mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah, kemudian diedarkan pandangannya sekali lagi. Hanya ada putih dan putih di sekitarnya, tak ada sosok lain. Namun, begitu ia memandang gunung es di depannya, ia mendapati seseorang di sana. Seseorang yang sedang menatap gunung es yang menjulang di hadapannya dengan posisi memunggunginya.

Kaito pun terpana.

Sosok itu jelas tak asing baginya.

 _Ia_ adalah wanitanya, atau lebih tepatnya, wanita yang dulu pernah dimilikinya.

Sakine Meiko, mantan istrinya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Rain of Snow**

Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton FM, etc

 _Warnings_ : _Typo_ , gaje. Hahaha …

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata.

.

.

* * *

 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

.

.

.

"Mei … - _chan_ …"

Tanpa sadar Kaito menggumamkan namanya.

Ah, tidak. Ia tak seharusnya memanggil demikian. Meiko sudah bukan lagi istrinya. Tak seharusnya ia menyebutkan nama panggilan sayang darinya kala mereka masih bersama.

Meiko pasti tak ingin mendengarnya.

Sesaat ia ragu. Akankah ia menghampirinya? Tak ada orang lain lagi selain mereka berdua. Meski sudah tak lagi berstatus suami-istri, setidaknya mereka harus bersama demi keluar dari tempat yang kelihatannya berbahaya ini.

 _Namun akankah Meiko menerimanya?_

 _Istri yang sudah lama bercerai dengannya?_

 _Wanita yang pernah disesalinya?_

Entah mengapa, ia menjadi takut.

Ah, nostalgia. Ia jadi ingat masa mudanya dulu, masa di mana ia masih menjadi pemuda ingusan. Pemuda yang berkutat pada tugas sekolah, namun punya banyak waktu untuk bersenang-senang, termasuk merasakan cinta. Namun bukanlah cinta murni, bukanlah cinta sejati, hanya cinta yang berlangsung sesaat pada gadis demi gadis yang ia anggap menarik.

Kala itu ia masih hanya melihat sebatas fisik, sebatas rupa, seperti teman-teman lelakinya. Sungguh dangkal.

Sampai akhirnya ia sudah cukup dewasa, bekerja, kemudian menikah, dan _bercerai_.

Dan kini dirinya terlempar kemari, ke tempat yang begitu asing. Gunung apakah itu? Fuji? Kilimanjaro? Oh, kedua nama gunung itu pernah ia pelajari waktu SMA, tapi tak sekalipun melekat di otaknya. Ia bocah pemalas. Karena itu ia harus merangkak-rangkak hanya demi lulus dari sekolahnya.

Dulu ia dianggap pemuda yang tak punya masa depan, namun sekarang ia menjadi salah satu CEO yang sukses.

Waktu telah mengubah segalanya.

 _Sekarang dia bagaimana?_

Dulu ia tak peduli pada hal semacam itu, sampai akhirnya pikiran itu berkecamuk. Sungguh menyiksanya.

Namun suatu ketika, ia mengetahui jawabannya.

Wajar kalau kali ini ia heran.

 _Apakah ini mimpi?_

 _Kalau ini mimpi, aku harus memastikannya._

"Mei—"

Suaranya tercekat.

"Mei- _chan_ …!"

 _Tidak, bukan itu._

"MEIKO!"

Suaranya bergaung, mengitari angkasa. Sesaat angin berhembus lebih kencang. Butir-butir salju pun juga turun lebih cepat. Namun Meiko tak menjawab, menoleh pun tidak. Sampai ketika butir salju kembali turun dengan perlahan, Meiko tak sekalipun merespon.

 _Kenapa?_

Kaito terperanjat.

 _Jangan-jangan—_

Tanpa menunggu waktu, Kaito berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Salju yang menutupi tanah ia pijak tanpa kesulitan. Ia memang telah cukup berumur, 33 tahun, namun ia masih cukup atletis. Tak heran ia mendapatkan nilai tinggi dalam pelajaran olahraga kala ia masih sekolah.

"Meiko!"

 _Grep!_ Kaito menarik salah satu pergelangan tangan Meiko, membuat wanita itu berbalik menghadapnya. Iris cokelat Meiko dan iris _sapphire_ Kaito saling memandang, mengamati sosok satu sama lain. Napas Kaito memburu, tangan Meiko tak sekalipun ia lepaskan. Meiko pun tak berhenti menatapnya, sama seperti mantan suaminya.

"Kai … to?"

Pria bersurai biru malam itu terhenyak.

"Syukurlah …"

"Eh?" Meiko memiringkan kepala. Keheranan terpancar dari matanya.

"Syukurlah …" Kaito mengalihkan wajah dan memejamkan mata. Senyum lega terulas di bibirnya. "Maaf … Kupikir kau … cuma ilusi …"

Meiko hanya diam mendengarnya. Jelas ia bukan ilusi. Ia asli, nyata, dan sama seperti Kaito, ia tak tahu apa-apa. Ia tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa berada di sini. Ia tak mengerti bagaimana caranya ia bisa terdampar di sini. Ia bahkan juga tidak mengerti apakah tempat ini nyata ataukah ilusi.

Namun ia lebih tidak mengerti.

 _Mengapa dari sekian banyak orang yang dikenalnya—_

— _ia harus bertemu dengan mantan suaminya?_

"Meiko, kenapa diam saja?" Kaito mengamati Meiko lamat-lamat. "Jangan-jangan, kau memang—"

 _ **Benang merah apalagi yang menghubungkan mereka berdua?**_

"Lepaskan!"

 _Plak!_ Meiko menepis tangan Kaito, memalingkan wajah dan menyentuh tangannya sendiri yang tampak kemerahan. Rasa gusar menyelimuti hatinya. Rasa yang tidak nyaman, begitu pahit. Ia tidak suka ini. Ia ingin hengkang dari sini, dari tempat ini, dari hadapan mantan suaminya.

 _ **Ia benci.**_

"Meiko?" gumam Kaito dengan wajah penuh tanya. Meiko makin tak mau memandangnya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Meiko berusaha menekan nada gusar dari dalam suaranya. "Datang dari mana kau? Padahal kau sudah lama tak menemuiku."

 _Luka lama yang selama ini berusaha ditutupinya kini terbuka kembali._

Kaito mengatupkan rahangnya.

"Itu …" Ia mengepalkan tangan. "Aku …"

"Sudahlah, aku tak peduli." Meiko memutar tubuhnya hingga memunggungi Kaito. "Pergi dari sini."

"Tapi—" Kaito mengangkat kepalanya spontan. "Bagaimana denganmu? Berbahaya kalau berada di tempat ini sendirian!"

"Aku tak peduli—!"

"Tidak—!" potong Kaito hingga membungkam Meiko. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu di sini."

Hening. Tidak terdengar apapun lagi di sekitar mereka. Salju masih turun perlahan-lahan dengan lembut, jatuh dan mencair di surai-surai rambut mereka berdua. Kaito tak mengindahkannya. Ia masih begitu terkejut dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Kata-kata yang spontan diucapkannya. Kata-kata yang membawanya pada nostalgia. Seuntai gombalan untuk gadis-gadis yang ditaksirnya kala ia masih SMA, dan tentu saja, itu hanya omong kosong.

Namun kali ini ia bersungguh-sungguh.

Ia tak mau lagi kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu.

"Kau …" Meiko membuka suara. Pelan hingga nyaris tak terdengar. Ia menolehkan kepala, menatap Kaito dengan sorot mata yang melemah.

 _Sorot mata yang mengguratkan luka._

"… Kenapa baru sekarang kau mengucapkan itu?"

Kaito kehabisan kata-kata.

"Sudah terlambat …"

Bola mata Kaito melebar.

"Karena …" Meiko menyunggingkan seulas senyum. senyum yang begitu kontras dengan sorot matanya yang memancarkan luka.

"… **Aku sudah mati."**

Kaito merasakan dirinya membeku.

Itu benar. Memang benar. Meiko memang sudah meninggalkannya, sudah lama, malah. Dan ia tahu, semua karena dirinya. Melihatnya kembali di sini adalah sesuatu yang tak disangkanya, sesuatu yang tak pernah dipikirkannya, sekaligus sesuatu yang diharapkannya.

Karena itu, tak dapatkah ia memungkiri?

Memungkiri kenyataan yang tak ingin ia hadapi.

 _ **Kenyataan yang membuatnya seolah dirinya ikut mati ditelan oleh salju.**_

"Tidak—"

Matanya terasa perih.

"Tidak—"

Dadanya pun begitu sakit.

"Tidak—!"

Kaito langsung menerjang Meiko, merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan. Pelukannya begitu dalam, begitu hangat, hingga Meiko tak mampu melepaskan diri. Ia merasa begitu kecil, tenggelam dalam rengkuhan lengan-lengan Kaito yang kokoh, terbenam dalam aroma tubuh Kaito yang tak bisa ia lupakan. Sekalipun ia sudah pergi, sekalipun ia sudah tersakiti.

"Kau belum mati. Kau belum mati!" seru Kaito tertahan di puncak kepala Meiko. Wajahnya yang rupawan ia benamkan di sana. "Kau belum mati! Kau tak akan mati, Meiko—! Di pikiranku … maupun di dunia nyata!"

Meiko membeliak. Kedua tangannya kembali terangkat, berusaha mendorong Kaito menjauh. "Lepaskan! Aku memang sudah mati, bodoh!"

Kaito merengkuh Meiko makin erat, menolak untuk melepaskan, sekalipun Meiko terus mendorongnya sekuat tenaga.

"Tidak—!"

"Itu benar—!"

"Tak mungkin—!"

"Itu sudah pasti—!

"Aku menolak kenyataan itu!"

Wanita bersurai cokelat itu kembali terhenyak. Keinginannya untuk melepaskan diri lenyap begitu saja. Tangannya terkulai lemas di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Sesak kembali menderanya akibat pelukan Kaito yang begitu erat. Meiko tak mengerti mengapa. Kaito memang aneh. Lelaki itu memang tak bisa ditebak.

Mantan suaminya itu memang sulit dimengerti.

"Tadi kau bilang …" gumam Meiko dengan suara tertahan. "… aku belum mati di pikiranmu, kan?"

Kaito tak langsung merespon. Dibiarkan hening mengisi sejenak. Diusapnya pelan surai wanita yang direngkuhnya.

"Salah," ucap Kaito sama pelannya. "Kau _tidak akan_ mati di pikiranku."

Tatapan Meiko berubah tajam. Ia menggigit bibir. Ada rasa yang menyeruak di hatinya. Perasaan yang pada akhirnya ia pendam dalam-dalam, yang ia tahan sampai dibawa mati.

"Kau bohong!" Suara meninggi menahan tangis. Tangannya pun menggebuk-gebuk dada Kaito dengan kuat. "Kau tak pernah mencintaiku! Kau terpaksa menikahiku karena kita dijodohkan! Dan ke mana sekarang semua hal yang selalu kau puja selama ini?! Apa semuanya hilang sehingga kau kembali padaku?! Apa maumu?!"

Perasaannya yang ia bawa mati akhirnya meluap, seakan tak puas meski dulu ia melampiaskannya berkali-kali. Sudah banyak samsak yang ia jadikan korban, namun tak ada yang benar-benar dapat mengobati luka hatinya. Ia benar-benar merasa kurang. Ia selalu ingin melampiaskannya lagi dan lagi. Sampai ketika ia sadar sudah berapa banyak hal yang hancur karenanya, ia memutuskan untuk memendamnya sendiri, sampai ia akhirnya mati.

 _ **Ia sudah mati.**_

 _ **Semua sudah terlambat.**_

Menahan sakit akibat pukulan Meiko, Kaito tetap bersikukuh memeluknya. Ia terlanjur mempunyai rasa. Rasa yang dulu tak dimilikinya hingga membuat semuanya menjadi musnah.

"Maaf …" ucap Kaito dengan suaranya yang sedikit tercekat. "Aku .. sudah melakukan hal yang bodoh …"

Meiko berhenti memukulnya. Seharusnya ia tak perlu dengar. Semua yang diucapkan Kaito hanyalah omong kosong. Ia sudah tak percaya lagi. Ia bersumpah tidak akan memercayainya lagi.

 _Tetapi, kenapa?_

"Memang dulu aku tak pernah mencintaimu …" sambung pria bernetra _sapphire_ itu. "Memang dulu aku terpaksa menikahimu …"

Pikirannya melayang ke masa lampau, entah berapa tahun yang lalu. Dua tahun? Tiga tahun? Lima tahun? Ah, ia tak mampu menghitungnya, karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya, sampai mengabaikan segalanya.

Ia ingat bagaimana risaunya hatinya ketika orangtuanya memperkenalkan Meiko, putri tunggal teman ayahnya. Ia cantik, anggun, biasa saja. Pekerjaannya pun hanya sebatas editor majalah. Tidak ada alasan khusus meminangnya seperti perjanjian basi atau semacamnya. Hanya sekadar diperkenalkan, kemudian Kaito dipaksa mempersuntingnya. Ingin cepat mendapatkan cucu darinya, katanya.

Kaito sungguh risau. Bukan karena latar belakang wanita pilihan orang tuanya. Bukan pula karena ia sudah punya wanita lain yang ia cintai. Tetapi karena ia sedang merintis karier. Karier sebagai salah satu karyawan yang dibanggakan di sebuah perusahaan ternama.

 _Kaito tak ingin kariernya hancur._

Namun orang tuanya tak peduli, tak mau tahu. Lelah dengan semua itu, akhirnya Kaito mengalah. Di atas altar pelaminan, di hadapan penghulu yang masih gagah meski sudah berumur, ia ucapkan sumpah pernikahan, dengan wanita yang tak ia kenal, dengan lidah yang terasa pahit.

Di usianya yang hampir mencapai kepala tiga itu, ia harus siap berumah tangga.

Mereka pindah ke sebuah apartemen besar di tengah kota, apartemen yang menjadi salah satu aset ayahnya. Hanya berdua, membangun rumah tangga yang utuh sekalipun mereka hanya bertemu dua-tiga kali sebelumnya. Mereka tak saling mencintai, bahkan mereka tak saling kenal. Namun Kaito tak peduli. Sungguh tak peduli.

(Bagi Kaito, yang penting keinginan orang tuanya sudah dipenuhi. Selesai.)

Berangkat pagi, pulang malam. Begitulah siklus kerja Kaito setiap hari. Awalnya Meiko kelimpungan, hingga tak sempat menyuguhkan sarapan pada suaminya. Kaito hanya meminum kopi yang Meiko seduh, kemudian pergi tanpa menyentuh _sandwich_ atau apapun yang baru saja hendak Meiko suguhkan. Begitu pula ketika malam. Meiko sudah berusaha keras memasak, mengatur waktu agar makanan sudah siap ketika suaminya pulang. Namun ia terlalu lama menunggu, hingga akhirnya menyerah dan terlelap di kamar. Ketika ia tiba-tiba terbangun tengah malam, Meiko menemukan suaminya tengah terlelap di sofa, dengan televisi yang masih menyala. Makanan yang ia siapkan sudah dingin, tanpa disentuh sama sekali.

(Dengan perasaan kecewa, ia mengambil selimut dari kamar dan menyelimuti Kaito, mematikan televisi, kemudian kembali terlelap di kamar dan meringkuk menahan dingin.)

(Esoknya, Kaito menemukan istrinya yang masih terlelap dengan tubuh mengigil menahan dingin, namun ia tak peduli.)

Makin lama, Meiko makin terbiasa. Ia sudah dapat bangun lebih awal dari suaminya, menyiapkan air panas di kamar mandi, menyeduhkan kopi, dan menyuguhkan sarapan. Begitu Kaito bangun dan bersiap-siap, ia sudah melihat _sandwich_ dan kopi yang tersaji di meja makan. Meiko duduk di sana, di seberang kursi suaminya, menunggu dengan sepotong _sandwich_ dan jus buah untuk dirinya. Ia terlihat gugup, Kaito mengamati hal itu. Kaito hanya melengos, duduk di depan istrinya dan memakan sarapan yang disuguhkan untuknya. Meiko berusaha membuka mulutnya, mengajaknya bicara, namun Kaito tak memedulikannya sama sekali.

(Namun diam-diam ia mengakui. Masakan Meiko enak.)

Nama 'Mei- _chan_ ' pun ia ucapkan dengan terpaksa.

" _Eh, Hokkaido?"_

" _Ya." Kaito mengencangkan dasinya. Tiga puluh menit lagi ia harus sampai di kantor. "Siang ini aku akan pergi ke sana."_

" _Berapa lama?"_

" _Seminggu."_

 _Meiko yang sedari tadi memegang tas suaminya, hanya menunduk sembari memasang wajah sendu. "Oh …"_

 _Kaito melirik Meiko yang berdiri di sampingnya, yang mengantarnya ke teras seperti biasanya. Ia jelas dapat menangkap gurat kesedihan di wajah istrinya. Sedih karena terus ditinggal, sedih karena tidak mendapat perhatian. Padahal sudah berbulan-bulan mereka tinggal bersama, namun tak banyak waktu yang dihabiskan berdua. Sekalipun Kaito ada di rumah, ia tak pernah bercengkrama dengan istrinya. Ia terlalu sibuk. Ia terlalu lelah. Ia terlalu tak peduli._

 _Kaito tak pernah mencintai Meiko._

 _Kaito tahu itu._

" _Meiko."_

" _Eh?" Meiko spontan mengangkat kepala._

" _Kau mau apa?" Kaito mengambil tasnya dari tangan Meiko dan memejamkan mata, menolehkan kepalanya ke pintu.. "Kau mau sesuatu dari Hokkaido? Akan kubelikan apapun yang kau mau."_

 _Ia tak pernah mencintai Meiko._

 _Tapi di dasar hatinya, ia ingin membalas budi._

 _Meiko yang sudah memerhatikannya, memasakkan makan malam untuknya, membuatnya nyaman._

 _Meski ia ta bisa mencintai Meiko seperti seharusnya, setidaknya ia ingin berterima kasih karena wanita itu bersedia menjadi teman hidupnya._

 _ **Ya …**_

… _**mungkin ini yang bisa ia lakukan.**_

" _Ah, tidak." Meiko mengalihkan pandangan dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak ingin apa-apa."_

 _Kaito meliriknya sekali lagi, kemudian memalingkan wajah dan bergumam. "Oh …"_

 _"Ta-Tapi—" Kata-kata Meiko langsung mencegat Kaito yang hendak melangkah ke arah pintu. "A-Aku ingin kau memanggilku dengan panggilan lain."_

 _Sekali lagi, Kaito menoleh. "Hah?"_

 _"So-Soalnya semua orang memanggilku 'Meiko'." Wanita iu memilin rambut cokelatnya. Wajahnya sedikit merona. Senyumnya pun terlihat malu-malu. "A-Aku ingin kau memanggilku dengan panggilan khusus darimu saja."_

 _Kaito memandang wajah Meiko, kemudian ia menghela napas. Permintaan yang tidak sulit. Sebuah permintaan kecil yang bahkan bisa menggantikan barang mahal yang sanggup ia beli untuk Meiko. "Kalau begitu, 'Mei'?"_

 _Meiko langsung memandang Kaito dengan wajah yang makin merona. "Ya … Yang lebih bagus lagi!"_

 _"Kalau begitu apa?"_

 _Meiko menyadari wajah Kaito, wajah suaminya yang tampak gusar. Senyumnya menghilang, semangatnya pun lenyap. Ditundukkan lagi kepalanya, lesu. Suaminya bahkan ogah-ogahan hanya untuk memberinya nama panggilan. Padahal apa salahnya? Apa susahnya?_

 _Namun Meiko bahkan tak bisa merengut._

 _Ia merasa kasihan dengan dirinya sendiri._

"' _Mei-_ chan' _saja," ucap Meiko akhirnya dengan suara lemah seraya mengulas senyum tipis. "Kalau kau tak keberatan …"_

 _Kaito diam sejenak, mengejapkan mata, lalu kembali berpaling._

" _Baiklah. 'Mei-_ chan _'."_

 _Setelah itu, Kaito pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Meiko yang berdiri lesu. Tanpa kata-kata manis, tanpa kecupan, bahkan tanpa kata-kata salam. Tak pernah ada kata "aku berangkat" dan "hati-hati" yang terlontar dari mulut masing-masing. Hubungan mereka begitu renggang, dingin, jauh. Kaito tak pernah peduli padanya, sekeras apapun Meiko mencoba menarik perhatiannya selama ini._

 _Meiko merasa kasihan pada dirinya sendiri._

Tetapi, Meiko terlalu berat untuk meninggalkannya.

Bukan karena ia terlena dengan harta, bukan pula karena ia tak punya tempat untuk pulang. Pernikahan ini adalah hal yang diharapkan oleh ayah ibunya, pernikahan yang disiapkan baik-baik untuk putri tunggalnya seorang. Meiko tak ingin mengecewakan mereka. Lagipula, pilihan mereka tepat. Sekalipun Kaito tidak menyayanginya, setidaknya ia adalah pria baik-baik. Tak pernah selingkuh, tak pernah berbuat kriminal, tak pernah main tangan, bahkan tak pernah marah. Sungguh seorang pria yang bertanggung jawab.

 **Lagipula, Meiko terlanjur menyayangi pria itu.**

Entah atas dasar apa.

Atas dasar cintakah? Ataukah hanya sebatas kasihan?

Siapa yang dapat berpaling dari seorang pria yang terus membanting tulang meniti kariernya hingga rela menguras waktu istirahatnya?

 _Wanita mana yang tega meninggalkannya?_

Meiko memilih menguatkan hati. Ia berusaha menjadi istri yang baik. membuatkan makanan, membersihkan rumah, mengurus segala keperluan Kaito, semua ia lakukan sebaik mungkin. Tak apa suaminya masih terus pulang malam, tak apa suaminya begitu terlalu memikirkan pekerjaannya, tak apa suaminya masih tidak mengacuhkan dirinya. Meiko terus menguatkan diri. Ia berusaha tabah.

Ia pikir ia akan selalu baik-baik saja.

Ia pikir ia akan bisa selalu bersamanya.

 _Sekalipun Kaito tidak membuka hati untuknya._

 _Sekalipun Kaito tidak kunjung mencintainya._

Mungkin ia akan bisa terus bertahan.

Mungkin …

 **Mungkin …**

.

 _"Minggu depan kau akan pergi lagi?"_

 _"Ya," tanggap Kaito seraya melepas jasnya. Sikapnya tak acuh saat Meiko mengulangi kata-katanya barusan. "Minggu depan aku akan pergi ke Osaka."_

 _"Bukannya baru kemarin kau pulang dari Kyoto?"_

 _Kaito tak menyadari raut wajah Meiko yang berubah murung._

 _Dalam hati Meiko bersedih. Meiko tahu, ia sudah sering ditinggal, namun nyatanya ia tak rela ditinggal pergi terus-menerus. Ke manapun Kaito pergi, berapapun harinya, apapun urusannya. Meiko sungguh merasa kesepian. Ada suaminya saja di rumah ia kesepian, apalagi kalau ia ditinggal terus suaminya ke luar kota._

 _Kenapa Kaito … tidak bisa tinggal di rumah sehari saja?_

 _"Untuk minggu depan lain lagi." Suara Kaito terdengar ketus. Barangkali ia begitu tenggelam pada pekerjaannya hingga pulang selarut ini. "Aku akan menetap di sana."_

 _Meiko tercengang._

 _"Menetap?" ulang Meiko sekali lagi. "Kenapa?"_

 _"Baru saja aku naik pangkat sebagai CEO, dan aku dipindahkan ke sana." Kaito melangkah melewati Meiko menuju kamar. Meiko langsung mengikuti dari belakang seraya menenteng tas suaminya. Begitu tiba di kamar, Kaito langsung membuka lemari, menggantungkan jas hitamnya yang sedikit kusut. "Jadi mulai minggu depan aku akan tinggal di sana."_

 _Perasaan Meiko bergejolak hebat, hingga ia sulit mengungkapkan dengan kata-kata._

 _"Tinggal … sendiri?"_

 _Ada jeda sejenak yang diciptakan Kaito sebelum menjawab._

 _"Ya."_

 _Meiko tergugu._

 _Sudah berpuluh-puluh kali ditinggal bolak-balik ke luar kota, sekarang Meiko akan ditinggal untuk waktu yang lama?_

 _Lelucon macam apa ini?_

 _"Kau tidak … membawaku?"_

 _Kaito melirik Meiko yang tengah mengatupkan bibir, memandangnya dengan wajah penuh harap._

 _ **Kaito tidak ingin menghadapi ini.**_

 _Walau sudah menduganya, tapi Kaito tetap tidak ingin menghadapi ini._

 _"Aku tak bisa membawamu." Kembali Kaito melangkah mendahului Meiko, berniat meninggalkannya keluar kamar. "Ini pekerjaan penting bagiku. Kau tetap tinggal di rumah."_

 _Hati Meiko mencelos._

 _ **Hei …**_

 _ **Hei …**_

 _Setelah semua yang ia lakukan, inikah balasan yang ia terima?_

 _Setiap satu kebaikannya dibalas dengan ketidakacuhan. Setiap satu kebaikannya dibalas dengan ketidakpedulian. Setiap satu kebaikannya dibalas dengan kata yang sungguh mencelos hatanya._

 _Beratus-ratus kebaikan yang ia lakukan, beratus-ratus pula balasan seperti itu yang ia dapat._

 _Apa yang kurang darinya?_

 _Apa yang salah darinya?_

 _Tak cukup baikkah ia sebagai istri di mata suaminya?_

 _Tak cukupkah?_

 _ **Tak cukupkah?**_

 _"Kenapa kau lagi-lagi meninggalkanku, Kaito?"_

 _Mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan nada tinggi itu membuat Kaito berbalik._

 _"Kau bilang apa—?"_

 _"Kenapa aku tidak dibawa juga? Apa aku segitu menganggunya bagimu?" Suara Meiko terdengar parau. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan air matanya agar tidak meleleh. "Aku hanya ingin menjalankan kewajibanku sebagai istri seperti sekarang! Aku tidak mau ditinggal terus! Apa kau tak mengerti?"_

 _Iris cokelat pelana yang berkaca-kaca itu mengunci pandangan Kaito untuk sesaat. Kaito tahu, ia telah membuat seorang wanita menangis, terlebih wanita itu adalah istrinya, yang telah setia merawatnya pula. Tetapi hati Kaito sama sekali tak tergerak. Jangan tanyakan padanya. Untuk masalah satu ini, ia adalah orang yang mempunyai pikiran paling konyol di antara semua lelaki di dunia, walau ia tak (sudi) menyadarinya._

 _"Kalau kau memang istriku, kau harusnya dengarkan apa kataku." Lagi, Kaito berucap lugas, dan menyakitkan. Ia kembali membalikkan badan, berjalan keluar kamar menuju meja makan. "Sebagai suamimu, aku punya hak untuk menyuruhmu tetap tinggal di rumah. Kau pikir aku sedang bermain-main? Ini demi pekerjaan."_

 _Meiko tergopoh-gopoh mengikuti Kaito. "Tapi, kenapa kau hanya pergi sendirian?"_

 _"Itu urusanku."_

 _"Aku tak mau ditinggal—"_

 _"Kau tetap di rumah."_

 _"Tapi—"_

 _ **"Kau masih mau dianggap sebagai istri atau tidak?!"**_

 _Kaito langsung membalikkan badan, menahan geram, membuat Meiko tercengang._

 _"Kau tidak suka dengan pekerjaanku? Kau tidak suka ditinggal terus?" tanya Kaito bertubi-tubi dengan nada ketus. "Siapa suruh kau menikah dengan orang sibuk sepertiku? Dengar, ini adalah pekerjaan besar yang diidamkan semua orang. Kau pikir bagaimana usahaku hingga aku bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan ini?" Tak ada napas, tak ada jeda. "Aku tak peduli dengan kata-katamu!_ _ **Kalau kau tidak suka, tidak usah jadi istriku sekalian!**_ _"_

 _"…"_

 _Rentetan kata-kata itu mengalir begitu cepat._

 _Tetapi Meiko bisa mendengarnya._

 _Semuanya,_ _ **terutama kalimat terakhir.**_

 _"… Kau …"_

 _Suara Meiko makin parau._

 _Kaito mengatupkan bibir, menekuk wajah, dan berbalik.._

 _"… Kau bisa memilih."_

 _Bola mata Meiko makin berkaca-kaca. Punggung tegap berbalut kemeja putih itu terlihat begitu jauh di depan mata. Kabur, kabur. Sosok itu begitu kabur akibat air mata yang sudah tak tertahan di pelupuk mata._

 _Beginikah jawaban yang ia dapat?_

 _Pada akhirnya, semuanya sia-sia, kah?_

 _Setelah semua yang ia lakukan untuk menyenangkan suaminya …_

 _Setelah semua yang ia lakukan untuk menahan rasa sakit di hatinya …_

 _ **… beginikah jawaban yang ia dapat?**_

 _Meiko sudah tak mampu lagi berkata-kata. Air matanya sudah meleleh. Disambarnya dompet dan ponsel miliknya yang sedari siang ia letakkan di atas meja, kemudian lari keluar rumah dengan tergesa, tergopoh menuruni tangga, berlari menembus jalanan, meninggalkan Kaito seorang diri._

 _Meiko sadar, semuanya sia-sia._

 _Kaito sadar, semua tak ada gunanya._

 _Meiko sudah memilih, dan Kaito tak keberatan. Tak ada yang perlu dipungkiri lagi._

 _Ikatan ini sudah tak berlaku lagi. Di mata Meiko, di mata Kaito, maupun di mata pengadilan._

 _Semua telah selesai. Apapun lagi yang mereka lakukan, itu hanya membuang-buang waktu._

 _Karena inilah yang mereka pilih. Inilah akhir yang tepat untuk mereka._

 _Sudah … tak ada yang perlu dilakukan lagi._

 _ **Hati yang kosong sudah tidak dapat lagi diisi—**_

 _ **—dan hati yang hancur sudah tidak dapat lagi diperbaiki.**_

.

.

.

 _Pernikahan ini hancur pada akhirnya._

 _Ya … miris._

.

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu surat perceraian jatuh di tangan.

Kaito sudah memberikan capnya. Begitu pula Meiko. Setelah surat itu kembali terkirim, mereka resmi bercerai.

(Sebenarnya Kaito bisa saja meninggalkan Meiko tanpa memberi kabar apa-apa. Toh, tak ada pengaruhnya. Namun, nampaknya Kaito masih menghormati orang tua Meiko yang merupakan teman baik orang tuanya.)

Meiko sempat kembali ke apartemen untuk mengambil barang-barangnya, tentunya saat Kaito tidak ada. Kaito memang belum pergi ke Osaka, namun pastinya ia sibuk di kantor sampai larut malam. Cih.

Tak ada apapun barang miliknya yang Meiko tinggalkan di rumah itu. Semuanya Meiko angkut, sampai barang-barangnya yang remeh-temeh. Untuk apa meninggalkannya? Sebagai kenang-kenangan untuk mantan suaminya? Blah, mana mungkin ia perlu meninggalkan kenang-kenangan kalau mantan suaminya saja tidak pernah menganggap dirinya ada dalam hidupnya!

Dua hari setelah mereka resmi bercerai, Kaito terbang ke Osaka, menjalankan pekerjaannya sebagai CEO di sana. Meiko tetap di Tokyo, kembali aktif menjadi editor majalah setelah vakum selama pernikahan. Barangkali karena terlalu fokus (oh, ternyata Meiko sama saja dengan pria itu), ia mendapatkan promosi dalam waktu singkat. Diangkat menjadi kepala editor, dan dipercaya untuk menangani kantor pusat di luar negeri yang jauh melintasi Pasifik.

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Meiko berangkat ke sana. Meninggalkan rumah, meninggalkan Jepang, meninggalkan semua masa lalu yang pernah mengisi hidupnya.

Mereka tak pernah bertemu lagi.

Mereka tak pernah saling mengingatkan, apalagi merindukan.

Sungguh mantan suami-istri yang berhati keras.

Ah, tidak juga. Terkadang Meiko masih memikirkannya. Bagaimana kabar pria itu, kenangan saat ia masih menjadi istrinya, kebiasaan mantan suaminya, _segalanya_.

Tetapi di situlah, saat ia mengingatnya, kebenciannya timbul.

Kebenciannya bertumpuk dan makin bertumpuk, menggeronggotinya tanpa ampun. Air matanya sudah tidak lagi jatuh. Padahal dulu ia menangisinya, namun kini amarah membakarnya.

Meiko begitu membencinya. Membenci pria itu, membenci masa lalunya.

 _Ia menyesal pernah menjadi istrinya._

 _Ia menyesal dirinya dulu pernah berpikir untuk selalu bersamanya._

 _ **Karena terlanjur sayang, pikirnya.**_

Blah.

Meiko melampiaskannya pada apa saja saat ia tiba-tiba mengingatnya, membuatnya menjadi begitu kasar dan arogan. Akibatnya, pernikahan keduanya kandas, pekerjaannya kacau hingga membuatnya hampir dipecat. Ia menjadi gemar berfoya-foya, selalu membeli berkaleng-kaleng bir setiap malam. Terkadang kalau terlalu depresi, ia akan pergi belanja, membeli barang apa saja yang tak ia butuhkan hingga menguras kartu kreditnya juga uang dari suami barunya.

(Suami keduanya begitu emosi melihat tingkah Meiko yang tidak sepantasnya untuk seorang istri, dan Meiko mengamuk karenanya. Siapa suruh meminangnya? Baru kenal tiga bulan sudah sok-sok mengajaknya menikah.)

Sadar bahwa ia telah menyakiti banyak orang, akhirnya Meiko berusaha menelan semua emosinya. Ia mencoba menjalani kehidupannya dengan wajar, tanpa dibayang-bayangi masa lalu, tanpa dibayang-bayangi kebenciannya terhadap pria itu. Cukup berhasil. Ia tidak jadi lengser dari pekerjaannya, malah ia bisa kembali membangun kariernya dengan sukses. Banyak orang yang memujinya, banyak orang yang ingin menjadi temannya, banyak lelaki pula yang ingin meminangnya. Namun Meiko selalu menolak. Ia memilih menjanda (atau mungkin melajang? Anggap saja kedua pernikahannya itu tidak pernah ada), ia memilih menutup diri.

Sampai akhirnya ia menjadi korban dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas, terluka parah dan tak sadarkan diri, dan terjebak dalam mimpi tiada akhir tanpa ada yang menemani.

Hingga sebulan lebih berlalu. Ia masih terperangkap dalam mimpi abadi, kesepian abadi. Ia terlalu lama tak sadarkan diri. Ia sudah tak punya harapan hidup lagi.

Dokter sudah menyerah. Terlalu mustahil untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya. Setelah lama tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda tak akan bangun lagi, ia dinyatakan meninggal.

 _ **Ya, Meiko sudah mati.**_

 _ **Mati dalam perangkap delusi abadi.**_

 _ **Seorang diri.**_

 _Ah …_

 _Inikah balasan untuknya?_

 _Balasan karena telah menyakiti banyak orang di dekatnya?_

 _Balasan karena pergi begitu saja meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya?_

 _Balasan karena ia memilih meninggalkan suaminya?_

 _ **「**_ _ **"**_ _ **Kau bisa memilih …"**_ _ **」**_

 _Kaito memberinya pilihan waktu itu._

 _Salahkah ia memilih mengakhiri semuanya?_

 _Salahkah ia memilih lepas dari ikatan pernikahannya?_

 _Bukankah suaminya tidak menginginkannya?_

 _ **Bukankah Kaito …**_

 _ **… tidak akan mau mencintainya?**_

.

.

.

 _Pada akhirnya, semuanya berubah._

 _Ya …_

.

.

.

"Meiko!"

 _Grep!_ Meiko tersentak ketika seseorang menarik tangannya, memaksanya untuk berbalik. Meiko begitu tercengang melihatnya. Melihat mantan suaminya, melihat orang yang tak bisa dilupakannya, dalam konteks negatif.

"Kai … to?"

Ada apa ini? Kenapa Kaito bisa berada di sini? Bersama dirinya yang telah meninggalkan dunia? Kebetulan macam apa sehingga kedua mantan suami-istri yang bercerai akibat keegoisan sang suami bertemu di tempat seperti ini?

 _Jangan-jangan …_

 _ **… Kaito juga … telah …**_

Pria itu terhenyak sesaat, kemudian menghembuskan napas lega.

"Syukurlah …" ucap Kaito sumigrah. "Maaf … Kupikir kau … cuma ilusi …"

Terkejut melihat reaksinya, Meiko hanya bergumam tak jelas, tak mengerti. Pria itu mencari-cari keberadaannya? Pria itu mengkhawatirkan dirinya, setelah ajal menjemput pria itu? Yang benar saja! Kalau benar begitu, dia pasti penjilat!

"Lepaskan!"

Meiko menepis tangan Kaito dengan kasar, tak sudi diperlakukan baik oleh orang yang telah menyakiti hatinya. Ia menuding, menuding Kaito yang berbuat baik, memaki ekspresi wajah Kaito yang tampak polos dan terluka, seolah masa lalu mereka tak pernah terjadi. Ia mengatakan bahwa Kaito telah terlambat, terlambat melakukan apapun untuk dirinya. Karena ia sudah mati, sudah mati, sudah mati!

"Aku tak peduli—!"

 _Pergi! Pergi! Pergi!_

 _Jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi!_

 _Mati, mati, mati!_

"Tidak—!"

Kaito memekik frustrasi, dan Meiko langsung ditarik ke dalam pelukan, tanpa membiarkan Meiko mengelak.

"Kau belum mati. Kau belum mati!" Apa-apaan ini? Kaito memekik seperti orang gila! "Kau belum mati! Kau tak akan mati, Meiko—! Di pikiranku … maupun di dunia nyata!"

 _Bohong! Dia pasti bohong!_

"Lepaskan! Aku memang sudah mati, bodoh!"

"Tidak—!"

 _Bohong!_

"Itu benar—!"

 _Menjijikan! Menjaulah!_

"Tak mungkin—!"

 _Lepaskan!_

"Itu sudah pasti—!

"Aku menolak kenyataan itu!"

Meiko terperanjat, dan akhirnya ia menyerah, menyerah untuk melepaskan diri. Likuid pun menggenang di kedua pelupuk mata.

 _Bohong …_

"Tadi kau bilang … aku belum mati di pikiranmu, kan?"

Entah apa yang mendorong Meiko untuk bertanya demikian, dan sikap Kaito masih sama. Manis, lembut, penjilat. Meiko tentu tak memercayainya. Hati kecilnya menolak untuk percaya. Ia meronta, memaki, mengatakan Kaito pembohong untuk ke sekian kalinya. Menyindir pria itu, yang kini malah mencari-carinya setelah dengan seenak hati mencampakkannya.

 _Meski itu tak sepenuhnya benar—_

— _tapi itu tak sepenuhnya salah, bukan?_

"Maaf …" Dengan suara agak parau—barangkali karena kewalahan menghadapi Meiko—Kaito akhirnya berbicara. "Aku .. sudah melakukan hal yang bodoh …"

Meiko pun berhenti meronta. Ia terlalu lelah. Mau tak mau, ia mendengarkan pria itu.

"Memang dulu aku tak pernah mencintaimu …" sambung Kaito pelan. "Memang dulu aku terpaksa menikahimu …"

 _Memang._

Lalu, sekarang apa?

"Tapi, setelah bercerai, aku merasa kehilangan," ucap Kaito. "Saat itu aku sadar, aku sudah melakukan hal bodoh. Kenapa aku tak bisa sekalipun menghargaimu, setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku?"

Tahu rasa dia. Sayang, Meiko tak punya tenaga untuk mengumpat.

"Meiko, aku tahu kau tak mudah memaafkanku ini …" Sorot mata Kaito berubah sendu. "Tapi, dengarkan aku. Aku menyesal telah menceraikanmu, aku menyesal karena tidak menghargaimu, aku menyesal karena telah membuat kau menangis. Aku benar-benar ingin minta maaf. Aku tak ingin melepaskanmu lagi …"

Di dalam pelukan, Meiko terperangah.

"Aku mencintaimu, Meiko …" aku Kaito tulus. Dieratkannya pelukannya, dengan wajah seakan begitu menderita. Sesal, sedih, bercampur menjadi satu. "Maafkan aku … yang telah melukai hatimu …"

Meiko tak mampu berbuat apa-apa lagi selain terkesima.

Padahal ia tidak boleh begini. Ia harus mengelak, menepis semua omongan Kaito yang baginya hanya omong kosong. Kaito tak mungkin mencintainya. Blah, sejak kapan pria berhati beku itu tahu rasanya mencintai? Itu semua pasti hanya akal-akalannya. Ia pasti punya maksud tertentu, walau Meiko tak tahu, apa untungnya mendapatkan ia kembali.

Tetapi, meski begitu, kenapa nadanya terdengar begitu tulus?

Kenapa pelukannya terasa begitu hangat?

Pria itu memang brengsek, hatinya dingin sedingin salju.

Tapi, sepanjang mereka bersama, tak pernah sekalipun Kaito berbohong padanya.

Benarkah kali ini hanya akal-akalan semata?

Benarkah ia sepicik itu?

 _Benarkah …_

 _Benarkah …_

Meiko menggertakkan gigi. Ia benar-benar dilema.

"Kau … kejam …"

Ya, lagi-lagi kata yang kasar, namun Kaito siap menerimanya. "Ya, aku tahu …"

"Kau brengsek …"

"Aku tahu …"

"Kau …" Suara Meiko tercekat. Berusaha menahan tangis, ia berucap. "… pembohong."

Kaito tahu, Meiko masih tak memercayainya. Namun, ia tak bisa membiarkannya. Ia harus tegas. Ia tak ingin membiarkan dirinya di masa lalu membayang-bayangi orang yang dicintainya.

"Tidak …"

Sekali lagi Meiko terhenyak.

"Aku tulus mencintaimu, Meiko," ucap Kaito lembut. "Aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku ingin kita bisa bersama lagi seperti dulu."

Meiko merasakan sebagian hatinya luluh.

Ya, Kaito memang tak pernah berbohong padanya. Rasa sakit hatinyalah yang membuat ia berburuk sangka. Kemarahannya perlahan lenyap, kebenciannya pun sirna. Semua rasa sakit hati yang ia pupuk sejak lama menguap begitu saja. Sebagian hatinya menolak mengakui, namun sebagian hatinya tak bisa membantah.

Ya, bagaimanapun, Meiko ingin mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Kaito—

—baik dulu, hingga sekarang.

Apakah sekarang Meiko akan memaafkannya?

Apakah sekarang ia ingin kembali mengulang kebersamaannya dengan pria itu?

Sebagian hatinya masih memberontak, membuat Meiko tak bisa mengakui.

Namun, bila boleh jujur …

 _"Ya."_

 **Meiko memang ingin kembali pada Kaito.**

 _… Tetapi, sayangnya …_

"Itu tak mungkin," sergah Meiko dengan suara pelan. "Karena aku sudah mati."

"Kau belum mati, Meiko!" Kaito menggelengkan kepala, bersikeras. "Percaya padaku! Kau belum mati!"

"Jangan menampik kenyataan, Kaito!" ujar Meiko setengah membentak. "Kau sudah terperangkap dalam delusi!"

"Ini bukan delusi!" bantah Kaito. "Kau belum mati, dan aku memang datang untuk menemuimu!"

"Tinggalkan aku!" ketus Meiko. "Kalau kau tinggal lebih lama lagi, kau benar-benar akan terjebak!"

"Aku tak peduli!" Kaito masih keras kepala. "Asal bisa bersamamu, aku tak peduli terjebak di sini selamanya!"

"Sudah kubilang, tinggalkan aku!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Meiko berhasil mendorong Kaito hingga pelukannya terlepas, membuat Kaito terhenyak. Namun, jarak mereka masih sangat dekat. Kaito masih dapat menyentuh punggung Meiko, sementara kedua tangan Meiko menggantung di kedua lengan Kaito. Sesaat sunyi mengisi. Meiko sejenak larut dalam pikirannya, membiarkan Kaito bertanya-tanya, sekaligus membiarkannya kehilangan harapan.

Salju masih turun dengan lambat seperti sebelumnya, menumpuk terus di tanah. Langit masih kelabu. Angin kembali berhembus, namun tidak kencang. Hawa dingin kembali menyergap, namun entah kenapa, mereka tak merasakannya, seolah mereka tidak takut mati membeku.

"Sudah terlambat, Kaito …" Meiko kembali membuka suara, memecah keheningan. "Aku sudah mati. Kita sudah tak mungkin bersama lagi."

Kaito hanya bisa terdiam.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini—tidak, aku pun juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa berada di sini," lanjut Meiko. "Tapi, yang pasti aku tahu, di sini bukan tempatmu."

Kaito mencoba mengelak. "Tapi—"

"Kau masih hidup," potong Meiko. "Kau tak boleh terjebak seperti ini, terjebak dalam mimpi yang sama denganku saat aku koma, hingga aku mati."

Kaito kehabisan kata-kata. Kesedihan dan ketidakrelaan tergurat jelas di wajahnya. Mulutnya tak mampu mengucapkan apa-apa, selain namanya, nama wanita yang pernah ia sakiti.

"Meiko—"

Meiko memicingkan matanya.

 _Ya, sekali lagi, Meiko memang ingin kembali pada Kaito._

Andai kesempatan masih ada untuknya, andai waktu masih berputar untuknya, Meiko berjanji tak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Sepahit apapun masa lalu mereka, sesakit apapun dirinya di masa itu, Meiko tetap akan mengulanginya. Ia tak mengertinya kenapa kebenciannya lenyap begitu cepat, namun memang tak ada gunanya membenci lagi. Di lubuk hatinya, ia memang tak bisa melupakan pria itu, pria yang telah mengubah dunianya, pria yang menjadi segalanya.

Pada akhirnya, ia mengakuinya bahwa Kaito memanglah yang ditakdirkan untuknya.

Satu-satunya, yang pertama, maupun yang terakhir.

 _ **Ya …**_

 _ **… ia memang menyayangi Kaito.**_

"Kembalilah." Meiko melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Kaito, mengulurkannya untuk menjauhkan badannya. "Bangunlah."

Meiko mendorong Kaito pelan, namun cukup membuat jarak di antara mereka. Kaito tak sempat mengelak, tangannya tak mampu lagi menjangkau Meiko. Sesaat kemudian, cahaya kelap-kelip menyelubungi dirinya, memudarkan sosoknya, melenyapkan satu demi satu bagian dari dirinya. Cahaya yang putih, seputih salju, yang akan segera mengantarnya menuju dimensi sesungguhnya, dimensi di mana ia tak akan bisa bertemu Meiko lagi.

Menyadari itu, Kaito terbelalak.

"MEIKO!"

Kaito mencoba menggapai Meiko, namun sia-sia. Tangannya pun kini menjadi transparan, dikerubungi cahaya kelap-kelip. Kakinya pun juga demikian, dan kakinya pun mulai menghilang. Kaito tak rela. Kaito tak rela kalau dirinya lenyap, terpisah dari Meiko, di saat ia menyadari betapa ia mencintai wanita itu.

"Meiko!" Kaito kembali memanggil. "Ini tak mungkin! Aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu di sini!"

Meiko mengangkat kepala, menatap Kaito lekat. "Ini memang duniaku …" Ia merentangkan tangannya sedikit. "Aku memang seharusnya ada di sini."

"Hentikan, jangan katakan itu!" sergah Kaito seraya memicingkan mata. Air matanya mulai menitik. Bagian bawah tubuhnya pun menghilang, menyisakan cahaya kelap-kelip. "Aku tak ingin menghilang! Aku ingin bersamamu!"

"Kau tidak seharusnya di sini, Kaito," ucap Meiko. "Bangunlah. Kembalilah ke duniamu."

"Tidak, aku tak ingin kembali!" Kaito berteriak putus asa. "Aku tak ingin menghilang! Kalau tak ada kau, hidupku jadi percuma—"

 _Grep._

Meiko menggenggam tangan Kaito yang terulur, menyusupkan jari-jarinya pada jari-jari Kaito, membuat pria itu terpana. Genggaman Meiko terlihat jelas sekali dari tangannya yang transparan, namun begitu hangat, erat, dan Kaito berharap genggaman itu tidak pernah terlepas. Dialihkan pandangannya ke Meiko, yang sedang memandangnya dengan senyum lembut terulas di bibir.

"Bagaimana?"

Kaito hanya bisa terperangah. "Mei … ko …"

"Dulu kau tak pernah mengulurkan tangan untukku …" Meiko memasang senyum hambar. "Kau tak pernah peduli padaku, seberapa besar pun aku menyayangimu."

Mendengar ucapan Meiko membuat Kaito teringat betapa dinginnya ia dulu. Rasa bersalah kembali mencekiknya, membuat genggaman tangannya mengerat.

"Tetapi, sekarang berbeda, ya …" Sorot mata Meiko berubah lembut, begitu pula dengan senyumnya. "Tanganmu begitu hangat. Aku benar-benar merasakannya."

Genggaman tangan mereka mengendur seiring tangan Kaito yang mulai lenyap. "Meiko—"

" **Ternyata …"** Senyum Meiko makin terulas. Senyum yang begitu indah, senyum terbaik yang tak pernah Kaito lihat. Senyuman untuk terakhir kalinya, diikuti setetes air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipi. **"… kau memang mencintaiku, ya."**

"MEIKO …!"

Genggaman itu akhirnya terlepas, bersamaan dengan sosok Kaito yang hampir seluruhnya sirna. Air mata Kaito meleleh, ia tak dapat lagi berbuat apa-apa. Dunia itu sudah tak mau lagi menerimanya, dunia tempat Meiko berada seorang. Dunia yang putih, dunia yang dingin, sekaligus dunia yang sepi.

Di saat seluruh tubuhnya hampir lenyap, ia hanya mampu memandang Meiko, yang tengah memandangnya dengan senyum tulus, sebelum eksistensinya lenyap, menyisakan cahaya berpendar yang mengerubungi bagaikan kunang-kunang di tepi sungai.

Salju masih turun dengan lambat ke tanah, bertumpuk dan membuat dunia senantiasa putih. Tidak tipis, namun tidak juga lebat. Meiko mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat titik-titik cahaya yang menyamai warna salju. Cahaya itu perlahan-lahan naik ke atas, terbang menuju angkasa, menembus awan yang perlahan-lahan bergeser hingga menampakkan secercah sinar matahari yang menerangi dunia, dunia ilusi yang Meiko pikir akan senantiasa kelabu.

" _ **Sayonara …**_ **"** Meiko berucap perlahan. **"Sampai bertemu lagi … di dunia selanjutnya …"**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Piiipp …_

Suara itu terdengar samar.

 _Piiipp …_

Terdengar panjang dan monoton. Suara itu perlahan-lahan makin keras.

 _Piiipp …!_

Kaito membuka mata, mengejap sejenak akibat sinar matahari yang menyilaukan matanya. Kaito tertegun sesaat, mencoba memastikan tempat ia berada. Ruangan luas yang seluruhnya putih, dengan alat-alat medis yang ada di sekelilinya. Kaito pun mengerti, ia ada di salah satu kamar di rumah sakit.

 _Rumah sakit?_

"Hah? Apa yang—"

"Tenang, Pak." Seorang dokter yang ada di depannya berusaha menenangkan. "Anda harus menerima kenyataan."

 _Kenyataan_? Kaito mengalihkan pandangannya, kepada seseorang yang tengah direngkuhnya, sesosok wanita yang berbaring di ranjang dengan mata terpejam.

"Mei … ko."

"Maafkan kami, Pak," sela dokter berambut panjang merah muda itu. "Kami sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga, namun nyawanya memang tak bisa diselamatkan. Kami—"

"Tak mungkin!" potong Kaito dengan suara keras. "Meiko belum meninggal!"

"Tapi ini sudah dua puluh menit—"

"Meiko tak mungkin mati!" sergah Kaito keras kepala. "Dia wanita yang kuat! Aku percaya dia akan bangun!"

"Tapi …" Suara dokter itu melemah. "Jantungnya …"

Kaito menoleh ke sampingnya, ke monitor EKG yang tersambung ke tubuh Meiko. Monitor hanya menunjukkan garis lurus, dengan suara panjang dan monoton. Masih sama seperti dua puluh menit yang lalu, saat Kaito menangisi Meiko dan berusaha menampik kenyataan, sebelum entah bagaimana kesadarannya lenyap, dan masuk ke dalam dunia yang tak akan mungkin ia jangkau.

Cepat sekali momen itu berlalu.

Dan kini, tak akan pernah terulang kembali.

 _Meiko memang telah mati—_

 _—dan sudah tak punya harapan hidup lagi._

Kaito hanya dapat menggertakkan gigi. Air matanya kembali mengalir. Melihat itu, sang dokter dan perawat yang menemaninya hanya dapat memalingkan wajah, membiarkan Kaito yang sedang menangis tertahan. Direngkuhnya Meiko erat, dibenamkan wajahnya ke puncak kepalanya. Ia tak peduli apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Ia hanya bisa menangis, menyesali takdirnya sendiri.

"Meiko … Meiko …"

 _Meiko benar-benar sudah meninggal._

"Meiko … Ukh …"

 _Meiko benar-benar sudah tak bisa bersamanya lagi._

"Meiko …"

 _Meski akhirnya mereka mengaku saling mencintai, namun semuanya sudah terlambat._

 _Sungguh … menyesakkan._

"Hiks …"

 _「_ _Maafkan aku, Meiko …_

 _Maafkan aku … maaf …_

 _Seandainya aku diberi kesempatan lagi …_

 _Sekali lagi … kumohon … berilah aku kesempatan._ _ **」**_

" _Meiko …"_

 _「_ _Meiko …_

 _ **Meiko …**_ _ **」**_

.

.

.

.

"Berisik."

Kaito spontan menghentikan tangisannya, terkejut. Ia mendengar suara yang lemah, suara yang tak asing di telinganya.

"Berisik." Kembali suara itu terdengar. "Kepalaku pusing mendengarnya."

Menyadari siapa yang barusan berbicara, Kaito langsung menjauhkan wajahnya, menatap lurus-lurus ke arah seseorang yang berada di pelukannya.

"Mei … ko?"

Meiko membuka matanya lebih lebar, dan mendapati Kaito yang tengah memasang wajah tercengang. Tak hanya ia sendiri, dokter dan perawat pun demikian. Mereka tak kuasa berkata-kata, melihat keajaiban yang seharusnya tak mungkin terjadi. Keajaiban yang tak disangka-sangka, keajaiban yang benar-benar di luar dugaan.

"Oh, Kaito, ya …?" tanya Meiko dengan suara lemah. Ia mencoba menggerakkan kepalanya, namun kepalanya begitu berat hingga membuatnya mengerang. "Akh …"

"Meiko, tunggu—" Kaito masih memasang wajah tak percaya. "Kau … benar-benar sadar?"

"Sadar? Tentu saja," jawab Meiko dengan alis bertaut. "Kau bisa lihat sendiri."

Kaito hanya dapat memandang Meiko dengan mulut menganga. Ia tahu, ia mengharapkan Meiko kembali, namun ia masih tak menyangka kalau itu benar-benar terwujud.

"Kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu?" Meiko memasang wajah heran. "Kau tak percaya aku hidup lagi?"

Kaito gelagapan. "Ah, itu—"

"Maaf, apakah kamu baik-baik saja?"

Rupanya keajaiban yang tak Kaito sangka-sangka membuatnya lupa kalau tidak hanya ada mereka berdua saja di sana.

"Aku baik-baik saja …" Meiko mengalihkan pandangannya ke sang dokter, kemudian tersenyum. "Aku benar-benar merepotkanmu ya, Luka …"

"Bodoh. Kau memang benar-benar merepotkanku." Luka melepaskan kacamatanya dan mngusap hidungnya yang disangga kacamata, berusaha menyembunyikan senyum harunya. "Tapi, syukurlah …"

Meiko tak menanggapi ucapan temannya semasa ia tinggal di Amerika itu. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangan, tepat ke arah Kaito yang tengah menatapnya dalam dengan sorot mata terharu.

"Syukurlah …" Kaito menyunggingkan senyum sumigrah. "Ternyata kau … benar-benar bangun, ya."

Melihat itu, Meiko spontan membuang muka, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. "Tapi, bukan berarti aku—"

Tanpa mendengar Meiko menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kaito langsung menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Meiko hanya bisa terdiam ketika kepalanya bersandar di dada Kaito. Kaito merengkuhnya begitu hangat, begitu lembut. Meiko memang tak bisa melihat wajahnya, namun ia tahu, Kaito pasti memasang wajah bahagia.

"Syukurlah, syukurlah …" gumam Kaito. "Untunglah aku percaya … bahwa kau masih hidup …"

Meiko tak menanggapi apa-apa. Ia hanya tertegun. Perlahan-lahan, senyumnya mengembang. Senyum yang tipis dan lembut. Dibiarkannya Kaito terus merengkuhnya erat, dan ia tak bisa menampik, bahwa pelukan itu begitu nyaman, dan mampu mencairkan hatinya yang ia pikir telah membeku.

 _Terima kasih …_

Meiko memejamkan mata.

 _ **Terima kasih … karena telah kembali untukku.**_

.

.

.

* * *

Halo, aia masanina di sini. Terima kasih telah membaca.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya saya bisa juga membuat _fic_ untuk OTP saya yang paling presyes. Yesh! /heh/

Awalnya saya sempat suntuk dengan plot ini. Setelah lama ditinggalkan, akhirnya selesai juga. Maafkan ceritanya yang gaje. Hehe ...

KaiMei itu OTP pertama saya dan masih membuat saya fangirlingan hingga sekarang. Ini OTP _mainstream_ , tapi sepertinya arsip di sini tidak begitu banyak, ya. /gigit jari/

Sekian dari saya. Silakan tinggalkan sepotong _review_. Masih ada sepenggal cerita di bawah. Salam~

* * *

.

.

.

Matahari semakin naik ke langit. Hari telah beranjak siang. Ruangan tersebut kini telah hening, hanya menyisakan mereka berdua yang sedari tadi berada di sana.

Serangkaian pemeriksaan terhadap Meiko telah dilakukan, dan hasilnya baik. Namun, Meiko masih harus beristirahat di rumah sakit sampai kondisinya benar-benar pulih. Mendengar itu, Meiko merengut. Ia tidak suka dengan suasana rumah sakit. Ia ingin segera pulang ke apartemennya yang berantakan dan lama tak terurus itu.

"Meiko, dari tadi makanan sudah siap." Kaito memecah keheningan. "Mau makan?"

Meiko melirik bubur yang diletakkan di nakas di sampingnya, kemudian kembali menatap selimutnya. "Nanti saja."

"Tapi kondisimu masih lemah, Meiko." Kaito menatap Meiko yang tengah duduk di ranjang dengan wajah khawatir. "Kau harus segera makan—"

"Daripada itu." Meiko berganti memandang Kaito. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku ada di sini?"

"Ah, itu …" Kaito menerawang sejenak. "Awalnya aku berniat meneleponmu, tapi nomormu sudah tidak aktif. Aku menelepon orang tuamu, dan mereka mengatakan kalau kamu mengalami kecelakaan di Amerika dan koma, jadi aku langsung kemari."

Kaito tak ingin menceritakan kalau ia sempat didamprat habis-habisan oleh mantan mertuanya. Namun setelah meminta maaf dan meyakinkan mereka, akhirnya mereka memberitahukan keadaan Meiko dan memintanya mewakilkan mereka ke sana. Walau tentu saja, tanpa perlu diminta pun Kaito pasti terbang ke sana.

Meiko terpana mendengar jawaban Kaito. "Kau benar-benar … mencariku?"

Kaito langsung mengangguk mantap. "Ya."

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

Kaito hanya mengangkat bahu. "Itu bisa diurus nanti."

Meiko menyipitkan mata. "Padahal dulu kau tak pernah mau meninggalkan pekerjaanmu."

Ada rasa bersalah yang kembali menyergap hati pria itu. Ia tak dapat membantah. Ia sadar, ia sudah melakukan hal bodoh, hingga membuatnya kehilangan segalanya, terutama kasih sayang dari wanita yang pernah bersedia menjadi teman hidupnya.

Kaito hanya dapat menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Kurasa aku sudah tidak seburuk itu."

Diam-diam, Meiko terkesima. Hatinya berdesir. Namun, ia tak ingin terlalu cepat jatuh, apalagi di hadapan pria yang pernah menghancurkan hatinya.

"Kau bisa membuktikan?"

Pertanyaan yang sungguh menohok. Kaito terperanjat sesaat. Meiko menatapnya dengan intens. Kata-katanya tidak main-main. Kaito tahu, kalau ia tak bisa memberinya jawaban yang meyakinkan, Meiko tak akan mau melihat wajahnya lagi.

"Aku bisa membuktikan." Kaito meraih tangan Meiko. "Tapi, akan percuma bila kau jauh dariku."

Meiko hanya bisa menganga melihat Kaito menyematkan sesuatu di jari manisnya. Sebuah cincin dengan permata merah yang menghiasinya. Meiko tahu benar cincin itu. Cincin yang pernah menjadi cincin pernikahannya, cincin yang selalu dikenakannya ketika mereka bersama, yang akhirnya telah ia tinggalkan di apartemen Kaito setelah mereka resmi bercerai.

"Tu-Tunggu—" Meiko bergantian menatap cincin itu dan Kaito dengan wajah panik. "Ini—"

"Aku melamarmu sekali lagi." Kaito berucap sungguh-sungguh. Digenggamnya tangan Meiko, ditatapnya pula mata Meiko lekat. "Maukah kau kembali menikah denganku?"

Mulut Meiko makin menganga. Kedua pipinya merona. Melihat Kaito yang melamarnya tiba-tiba membuat ia gelagapan. Sekuat tenaga ia mengendalikan diri, menyembunyikan nada panik dan berujar, "Tunggu, tiba-tiba saja kau—"

Ukh, ternyata ia tidak bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Aku tahu." Kaito tersenyum tipis. "Maafkan aku yang melamar tiba-tiba. Tapi, aku ingin segera kembali bersama. Kau tahu, sebentar saja aku meninggalkanmu lagi, mungkin aku tak akan pernah menemuimu kembali."

Meiko mengulum bibir. Ia menghindari tatapan Kaito. "Pasti gara-gara pekerjaanmu lagi—"

"Karena kau adalah wanita yang menarik."

Meiko tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah herannya. "Hah?"

"Kau pikir berapa banyak lelaki yang mau melamarmu, Meiko?" ucap Kaito. "Bahkan kau pernah menikah lagi."

Meiko kembali panik. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu? Orang tuaku saja tidak tahu—"

"Koneksi," jawab Kaito enteng. "Dengan itu, aku tahu, aku harus segera melamarmu atau aku tak akan punya kesempatan lagi. Akan kubuktikan kalau aku bukanlah pria yang dulu lagi. Karena itu …" Kaito menggenggam tangan Meiko lebih erat. **"Menikahlah denganku."**

Mendengar kesungguhan Kaito membuat Meiko terpana. Ia mengalihkan pandangan, menyembunyikan rona pipinya. Saat dilamar seperti itu, wanita manapun pasti akan sulit menolak. Begitu pula dengan Meiko. Namun, dengan masa lalu yang masih membayang-bayanginya, sulit pula bagi Meiko untuk menerima lamaran itu.

"Aku …" Meiko bergumam. "Itu …"

Melihat reaksi Meiko membuat Kaito pupus harapan. Jelas sekali kalau Meiko akan menolak. Genggaman tangannya mengendur. Ia sungguh kecewa.

Ya, Kaito tak bisa berharap banyak.

Ia sudah pernah melukai hatinya.

Inilah ganjaran yang pantas ia dapatkan.

" **Aku …"** Meiko menoleh dengan cepat, balik menggenggam tangan Kaito. **"… mau."**

Kaito langsung terkesima.

Ada kesungguhan yang terpancar jelas dari wajah Meiko. Meiko benar-benar menerima lamarannya. Ia memilih kembali padanya, setelah semua masa lalu yang mereka lewati, untuk membangun ikatan yang baru, ikatan murni yang didasari atas nama cinta, dari Meiko, maupun dari Kaito.

Kaito tersenyum bahagia.

Angin sepoi berhembus dari jendela, mengibar lembut gorden yang terpasang di sana. Sinar matahari ikut masuk melewati jendela, menerangi kamar yang sejuk itu. Di dalam sana, kedua insan saling bertatapan, sama-sama menyunggingkan senyum bahagia. Kedua insan yang dulunya tak saling mencintai, kedua insan yang dulunya memilih berpisah, kini akan kembali bersatu, menjalin kembali ikatan pernikahan yang abadi, mengucap sumpah untuk selalu bersama sampai maut memisahkan.

Yah … mungkin sampai maut memisahkan pun, mereka akan selalu setia.

Di dalam sana, bagaikan cerita dongeng, Kaito mencium punggung tangan Meiko, membuktikan kesungguhannya meminang wanita itu.

Meiko pun tersenyum haru.

.

.

* * *

 _ **fin**_


End file.
